Naruto Fanon Wiki talk:Naruto Fanon World War
Sign ups Canon Villages/Factions # Iwagakure ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # Kirigakure ---Kai - Talk 17:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # Konohagakure ---Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # Kumogakure --I am the Fallen Death Sentence 21:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) # Sunagakure --Derekmatthews33 00:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Factions (Place a link to the faction here and then your user name, also claim the Seven-Tailed beast if no one already has. First come first serve.) #Yorudō --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #Getsugakure --'User:Thepantheon 23:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC)' #'Kouda's Alliance '(In possession of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle and will act as a neutral party) Kobaruon 19:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #Taiyougakure -- Steven-Kun 23:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Question How many fanon factions can one submit? Do they have to be on the same "side" of the war? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : I'm going to say one per user. Managing more than one faction can be pretty tedious, considering you aren't just controlling one character, but a whole horde of them, plus diplomatic matters, plus military matters. It would just get to be too much for one person to do. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: EDIT: I'm adding this to the Q&A so that people know. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :On another note, I can look into adding a war template that allows three sides, with the third side consisting of independents that were involved in the conflict. Not sure if you would want that or not, since keeping it simple is always a good way to go, but I'm letting you know that I can look into this. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: A three side war template might allow for organizations that are third parties to join in, meaning they aren't ninja villages but more like organizations, such as Akatsuki and so on. Look into it and see what you can find. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Another question What is the background to this war? Since you have canon villages set up on opposite sides, surely you must have some reasoning for the distribution. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : Well, my thinking is this; after the Fourth Great War, the nations are trying to stabilize once more. The Tailed beasts have been set free, and the balance of power is completely out of line, so this war is meant to establish the power scale. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So this takes place after the Fourth Great War? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes sir, it does. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! :) --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 01:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) War Template testing I'm testing the war infobox here, so everyone can see how it's going. :I think this template is good for now. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Characters I'm pretty sure the answer to this is yes, but just to make absolutely sure, can people have characters in factions which they do not own? And if so, do they need permission from the person who does own that faction? --'User:Thepantheon 23:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : Nope. One person controls the entire faction. You can only use characters within your faction. This prevents things from getting too complex and it reduces the time it takes for approvals and such. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Hmmm. Now that I'm in control of Kiri, do I have to make my own Seven Swordsmen and such? (Not that I mind) Kai - Talk 07:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : You'll at least need to make the article for the organization, yes. If you want to introduce the Swordsmen right away, then yes, you'll need to make them. If you are going to wait to introduce them, then you won't have to create all of the articles right away. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 14:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Land of Iron I see that the Land of Iron is part of this War, as a member of one of these sides. Since the Land of Iron & Samurai act as a Neutral group, I think it would fit to leave them out of this War. Or just as a impartial and neutral area during the fighting--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : They were only neutral during the summit. They are siding with the Shinobi in the Fourth Great War, so it only makes sense that they'd side with someone during this war too. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yorudo The new war template is ready to go, so I'm politely requesting that Yorudo be allotted to a third-party slot, since they will not work well with either alliance, for political reasons. The villages generally know that Yorudo has shady dealings and Yorudo does infiltrate ranks to obtain information, so to avoid OOC-in-IC (either intentional or unintentional), I would like to not be part of either of the two alliances. However, I will be offering services to both sides if asked in an RP. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Works for me. You have third party status. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Battle name question If a battle takes place in the country, but not at the village, what would the name be? For example, if a battle takes place in the Land of Fire, but not at Konohagakure. Should we make up locations for naming purposes if this was the case? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it'd just revert to the name of the location. For example if a battle occurs in the Land of Fire on a bridge (we'll suppose the bridge is named the Crow bridge as an example), then it would be called the 'Βattle of Crow Βridge'. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Factions Since the page states that we will be assigned to alliances at random, and the war has now officially begun, could this assignment be done soon? Thanks! --'User:Thepantheon 21:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Done. You're in the war! Let's get to this! ^^ ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to be a pain, but I'm Getsugakure, and I still don't see it on the alliances >>. You added Taiyougakure. --'User:Thepantheon 04:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki I've made my own Akatsuki, right here: Akatsuki (Seireitou), so would I be able to secure a hold on Akatsuki under my jurisdiction for the war? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : You've got it Sei. Sorry for my late reply. I am very sick at the moment and haven't had a whole lot of strength today. My breathing isn't so good (my nose is clogged) and my body hurts like crazy, so I haven't had the chance to get on, but you've got your spot with Akatsuki. Thanks for joining in the war my friend. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: And to that, sorry for my late re-reply =/ Maybe it's best to take a while off. I don't want you to jeopardize your health, bro. I hope you're feeling better soon. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Absence This upcoming Thursday and weekend (and if extension the first few days of next week) I will be absent due to poor report card grades and computer will be taken more or likely. If this is the case than Kumo will not be able to participate in that time period and I will try my best to return hastily.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 20:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Resources I had an idea while I was compiling everything that Yorudō could learn from the Βattle of Kikyō Pass (GSWW). Buying and selling right now does not have much of a purpose, so I'm proposing something akin to a resource system: to prevent someone from just mass swarming and stuff on his or her own, or pulling thousands of troops out of nowhere, each participant in the war needs to specifically state what they own, including troops, how they are divided, their financial power, etc. The number on financial power in particular would determine how much the player can use to bribe or buy stuff from other organizations (such as myself :3). The financial power number (I'll abbreviate as FP) would decrease when a purchase is made, and can be replenished at the end of each RL week. In order to prevent people from stockpiling FP, a maximum of twice of what can be replenished at the end of each RL week is only allowed (so you can only have twice of what your FP level is). For canon villages, this would be determined through the databooks, while fanon villages/organizations would have to fit themselves in there with appropriate figures. The transactions themselves will be recorded on the forum by the organization/village player in question, but purposes don't need to be stated for the sake of strategic value. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) "Gamemaster" Lavi and I were considering having a passive user within the war be given the position of Gamemaster for balancing purposes (He will be adding any thoughts I missed or points of his own later). The Gamemaster is allowed the power to determine overall combat (and noncombat) effectiveness. In explanation, let's say an army is rushing to attack Konoha from Suna. Normally, it would take about 3 days. If you were to say your army got there in 1 day, then the Gamemaster can allow it, but they would also rule that the army would be quite tired from such a rushed trip. This prevents an army from seeming to be able to be everywhere, no matter the distance. The GM (as it will be abbreviated) could also determine overall effectiveness at attacking a foe that has high ground (he might rule that you are likely to not be able to hit them, or at the very least most of your attacks will miss), or other such tactical manuevers. As I've mentioned above, Lavi will be adding his own ideas/explanations to this soon, so if you have any lingering questions, he will likely adress them, but what do you guys think? --Takeshi (Talk here) 00:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Take covered it pretty well. The only thing I like to add to that is that the GM can tell a player if it is impossible for an event to occur, such as an army traveling across the continent instantly. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび''']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Another Question Okay so i'm quite new to this site. Can you have your character join another faction e.g. Konohagakure. My character's normal alliance is with Konoha. If not, can I change my character to have a different alliance to what it is originally, like a made up village? ----------------Shabih 20:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC)